Runaway Bride
by lovelydeadsmiles
Summary: "When we got onto the road I murmured, "Thank-you for getting me away from that," to Kate. She looked over at me with that same unreadable emotion in her eyes and said softly, "No problem belle." -continued from Artistia's one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: Firstly, I would like to thank __**Artistia **__for their permission to use their fanfic. Most of the first chapter is what they've written but then it goes off into my own story. Feedback is very much encouraged, I would want to know if anything is badly written or if anyone has any thoughts on the story. I am going to continue my other story _True Mates_, I just have a hard time working on one thing; my mind_ _and concentration tends to wander a bit _:)_.)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_-Bella's POV-_

_I can't do this_, I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in my changing room. I had been sequestered into the room to put on my wedding dress and to keep out of sight of Edward. Alice had just bounced her way out of the room after helping me put my dress on and Rosalie had just finished my hair. Truthfully, I was rather surprised when the normally frigid blond offered to help me, but grateful nonetheless. Charlie had stopped by to see me, as well as Esme, both unbelievably happy about what was happening today.

Actually, I think Charlie was just happy he was getting to walk me down the aisle and Esme was just happy that her first 'son' was finally getting married. All of this made me feel extra guilty for what I was feeling at the current moment. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, my skin was flushing and my stomach was twisting in knots. Most would think everything I was feeling were normal pre-wedding jitters, but that's not the case.

I looked at myself in my wedding dress in the full-length mirror and the sight made me want to vomit and scream at the same time. For the longest time, my greatest fear as a child was myself in a wedding dress and now my greatest fear was coming true. I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came through the door.

I stopped my pacing and faced the door. "Yeah?" I called, trying not to sound like I was about to throw up.

My pixie like best friend, who I was trying so hard not to hate for assisting with getting me into this mess, strolled into the room without a care in the world other than stressing over something that she probably didn't even need to be stressing about. "Bella," she whined, "Why is my vision of your wedding so murky right now?! I can't see anything clearly, so I don't know if anything will go wrong or not! What if you trip and I didn't see it! Why are you being so indecisive right now?"

"Sorry Alice," not really, "I'm just a little nervous about the wedding so I'm trying not to make decisions. You know, to avoid picturing everything that could go wrong." Or avoid picturing the wedding at all. Seeing myself in this wedding dress is bad enough, but actually thinking about walking down the aisle and forming that type of commitment is making me sick.

"Oh," Alice looked surprised, "Well that actually makes sense. Considering your luck, you would imagine yourself tripping and actually do it."

_How helpful,_ "Thank you Alice," I said forcefully, "Is that the only reason why you came in here?"

"No, our cousins from Denali are here and they wanted to meet you. Originally they were going to wait until after the service, but I thought the reception would be too awkward a place to do introductions," Alice explained.

"Cousins, as in your cousin Tanya who has a thing for Edward?" She can have him for all I care at this point for blackmailing me into this… Wait, I love him, don't I?

"Yes, and her sisters and other coven mates," the pixie replied, "They're right outside actually."

I gulped, a little nervous about meeting them. "S-sure," I stuttered, "Show them in, why not."

The door opened as soon as I agreed and in walked one of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen. She was about medium height, a little taller than myself, with strawberry blonde hair and piercing golden eyes. "So this is Bella?" She said, looking me up and down, "I am Tanya, the leader of the Denali Coven." Tanya stuck her hand out for me to shake and I hesitantly took it, willing my hand not to quiver in the face of such a beautiful woman.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, forcing my voice not to waiver.

Tanya smirked, "I shall introduce the rest of my coven. My sister Irina." Right behind the strawberry blond entered another equally beautiful vampire, a little shorter than me, with curly locks of pale blonde hair. Irina just looked at me with disinterest and looked away.

"Irina? Isn't she…" I saw the looks I was getting from both Irina and Tanya and wisely chose not to say anything else. I glanced around looking for Alice, but she had disappeared at some point so I was left alone with the new vampires.

Two more vampires walked into the room, a man and a woman, both seemingly of Spanish origin because of their olive skin tone. "Bella this is Eleazar and his mate Carmen," Tanya introduced.

The woman, Carmen, came up to me and hugged me. "It is so nice to meet you Isabella," she said in a kind soft tone, a Spanish lilt in her voice.

I hugged her back weakly and nodded at Eleazar when he looked over at me. I was about to ask Tanya where her last sister was, since I recall there being three Denali sisters, when the final vampire entered the room.

My breath caught in my throat and I thought for sure that my heart stopped in that instance. If I thought Tanya was beautiful when I saw her, this vampire was truly the incarnation of Venus herself. She was the tallest out of all of the females in the Denali coven, taller than myself, with straight platinum blonde hair that seemed to shine like I'm sure her diamond skin did in the sunlight. Her striking gold eyes seemed to look into my very soul and left my insides a quivering mess of lust and love. _I love Edward, I love Edward, I love Edward, _I kept chanting to myself as I gazed at this goddess, though I started to believe less and less in that statement.

"You must be Isabella," the goddess purred, liquefying my insides. Usually I corrected someone when they called me by my full name, but I found I could listen to her say my name all day.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered out, hoping that my mouth wasn't gaping open and drool wasn't running down my face. It would be extremely embarrassing in the presence of this goddess, but also Alice would never forgive me for ruining my makeup.

"We have heard so much about you," she said, smirking at me. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn she was looking me up and down, eying me like I was a steak she was about to sink her teeth into. Normally that would make me nervous being around vampires, but something inside me was just begging for her to bite me. The vampire reached up and grabbed my hand, stroking it softly with her thumb before bringing it up to her lips and briefly pressing a kiss to it. "My name is Katrina, but most people call me Kate," she purred out, lowering my hand but not releasing it.

I was about to reply, but Alice burst through the door and grabbed me. "Bella," she cried, "It's almost time and you have to get into place. I'm sure you all can find your way to the guest seats," Alice addressed the Denalis before dragging me out of the room. I looked back and caught one last glimpse of Kate, her golden eyes burning with an unknown emotion as our eyes connected before I was ushered out and into position.

_-Back in the Dressing Room-_

"Kate, you can't," Tanya ordered as I stared after my mate wistfully.

"Tanya, she's my mate," I hissed out, anger spitting out at my sister.

"I know that dear sister, calm yourself," the strawberry blonde ordered, "You will not start something here. Maybe if you had met Bella before today, we could do something, but today is her wedding day, where she's getting married to Edward mind you. There are humans here, we can't do anything about it now. When she's changed, she'll feel the mating bond between you and the human ceremony won't mean anything."

"But you really can't expect me to sit down there and watch as my mate is married off to someone else?" I seethed, furious at the situation I found myself in. If only we had come down sooner to meet her, I would've found out sooner. "I've waited for her for 1,000 years Tanya!" I cried out.

"It's just a little bit longer Kate," my sister said, placing her hand on my arm.

"But they're going on a honeymoon! That means he's going to claim her, take what is mine!"

"I'm sorry Kate, but there is nothing we can do right now," Tanya looked sympathetically at me.

I looked over at my other sister and coven mates and they also looked at me with sympathy and sadness in their eyes. "Well dear sister," Irina said, "I think I like your mate a little better now knowing she's not actually mated to that nosey buffoon."

"Thanks Irina," I said, my mind traveling to my beautiful mate, "Of course, with the way she reacted to me, you wouldn't think she was getting married today."

"Maybe the human feels more of the mating bond than we thought," Tanya mused, "Anyway, we should get going, don't want to miss this spectacle."

"I wish this spectacle wasn't happening," I muttered to myself as we made our way outside.

_-Bella's POV-_

I was standing with my father, waiting for the wedding march to begin, signaling it was time for me to start walking down the aisle. I was having a full-blown panic attack and very nearly hyperventilating. _I really, really can't do this_, I thought looking out over the glade that the Cullens prepared for the occasion.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked and I looked over at him, forcing out a smile. "You know I'm really surprised that you're getting married at all."

"So am I," I murmured, too quiet for anyone, even the vampires to hear me.

"I still don't like Edward," Charlie whispered to me, "But if he makes you happy that's what counts."

_He basically blackmailed me into this!_ I screamed in my head. I wanted to say it out loud but the wedding march sounded and Charlie started escorting me down the aisle. As we walked, I saw Edward waiting for me at the other end, and every moment of our time together started flashing through my mind. I tried to focus on the good parts, but from what I was remembering, the bad far outweighed the good.

We reached the altar were Edward and Angela's dad were waiting for us, and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's then sat down. Angela's dad started talking, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was looking around at the people who were at the wedding: my father, the Cullens who I called family, but only liked me because of who I was to Edward, Kate who I just met but felt something towards, the other vampires and various covens who came because of how much they respect Carlisle, the human "friends" I have at school who wanted to come more for the social event, and everyone else who came just to have something to do. _I don't want this_, I thought, _I never wanted this._

I never wanted to get married to begin with, since my own parents' marriage imploded on itself. Edward said he would only sleep with me and change me if I married him first, basically blackmail. I looked over at Edward, the supposed love of my life. He was looking at the preacher, paying attention to what was being said. Is all of this really worth it just to sleep with him and have him change me? There were other vampires that would change me at this point, and Edward wanted to sleep with a virgin, I didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't possible. The only time I went to a party in Phoenix, I got wasted and slept with someone I never even knew the name of.

Edward turned towards me and I realized it was time for the vows. Rev. Webber started and I zoned out again. I glanced over towards the Denali Coven and found Kate's eyes again. In that moment, my heart stopped and started up again with a new rhythm, a new beat. Now that I think about it, the person I slept with in Phoenix was a girl and it was probably the best sexual experience of my life. It was the only experience at this point, but that doesn't really count. I never really felt that desire towards Edward or any other boy.

The man, boy really, across from me said "I do" and Rev. Webber turned towards me and started my vows. I took in Edward, and in that instance, I saw everything I didn't like about him. It came crashing into me like a sudden wave. I didn't like how he treated me like I was an idiot, a fragile woman who couldn't make her own decisions. I didn't like how he basically smothered me and told me how to dress, how to act and what I could and could not eat. Do I really want to be a teenager for the rest of my life, enduring his 19th century attitude and ideals?

"No," I blurted out, not realizing that it was my turn to agree to the vows. There was a shocked murmur throughout the crowd and a few gasps mingled in.

"Bella love," Edward said, shocked, "Did your mind wander off? We're in the middle of our vows."

That does it. I ripped my hands out of Edward's grasp, which was only possible because he wasn't holding them tightly, and placed them on my hips, glaring at the boy. "I am so sick and tired of you Edward," I seethed, looking into his surprised eyes, "I don't like the way that you treat me, like I'm beneath you, or an idiot. It is insulting."

"But love, you agreed to marry me; maybe the stress is just getting to you, let's just finish our vows and then you can relax…"

"Just shut-up Edward," I hissed, "I didn't want this wedding. I never wanted to get married. I've never wanted to get married especially this young. I saw my parents' marriage implode because they got married young, and I don't really want to go through with it. I only agreed because you set this stipulation in order to agree to sleep with me." _And change me,_ I silently added in my thoughts.

"Bella," Rev. Webber scolded, and I turned towards him.

"It's the 21st century Rev. I know some people have agreed to wait until their married to have sex, but I'm not one of them. It has to be a decision you make, not one that is forced on you," I said, looking him in the eye. He nodded in acquiescence and I turned my glare back on Edward. "You isolated me from my friends, basically made all of my decisions for me, and I'm almost positive you messed with my head somehow." I added accusingly, hinting that he dazzled me to get me to agree to this.

"Bella love, I think you're a little confused," he tried to soothe me and I just snorted. His 'charm' doesn't really have an effect on me anymore

"Fuck off Dickward," I said, hiking my dress up to storm back up the aisle.

"Haha, I knew it," Jake cried, coming out of the woods, "I knew she didn't love you Edward. Come with me Bella, I'll take you away and keep you safe."

I looked at Jake with almost as much disdain as I looked at Edward. I had almost passed the aisle with the object of my new-found attraction in it when I turned around abruptly. "You know," I said, looking at Edward and Jake at the same time, "I do have one thing to thank you for, both of you really. Thanks to you and this fucked up relationship, I've found out one thing about myself."

"What's that?" Edward asked, hesitantly hopeful. Jake smirked self-assuredly, ready to sweep me off my feet I guess. Ha, jokes on him.

"I'm gay," I deadpanned, then discreetly glanced at Kate who met my eyes, something sparking in her gaze.

I turned back to look at Edward, who was gaping at me from where he stood and Jake, who was shaking slightly. Well, actually everyone was gaping at me, except for the rest of the Denali coven who were also smirking, Kate seemingly excited and hopeful about something. Alice was rubbing her head and blinking her eyes, and I could imagine she was thinking about how she didn't see this coming.

I glanced at Kate one more time then rushed off running back around towards the house and out front to the driveway. "Isabella!" I heard Kate's voice and turned to see her coming towards me in a fast human-paced jog. When she reached me she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a mustang convertible sitting in the driveway.

She unlocked the doors and opened the driver's side. She was about to get in when she saw I was just standing there gaping at her and the car. "Well are you coming or not, sweetheart." She asked, amused at my reaction.

Someone annoyingly familiar yelling "Bella, wait!" made me snap out of it and run towards the passenger side, opening the door and getting in.

As we pulled out of the driveway I saw everyone from the wedding coming towards us, Edward, the Cullens, my dad, Jake and the Denalis at the front all with different expressions.

I'm so glad they can't rush off after me without spilling their secret.

When we got onto the road I murmured, "Thank-you for getting me away from that," to Kate.

She looked over at me with that same unreadable emotion in her eyes and said softly, "No problem belle."

And somehow the way that endearment sounds coming from her makes butterflies flutter in my stomach and my heart skip a few beats.

* * *

_(Next chapter will hopefully be up soon and that's when the story will really get started ;) Thanks for reading.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

_-Bella's POV-_

We had been on the road for no more than five minutes when Kate got a call from her sister, Tanya. They talked rapidly for a while, nothing more than a buzz to me that increased the louder they got. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to hear their conversation I just tuned it out. I'll ask Kate what it was about when she was done.

So I just sat quietly, staring out the window at the rapidly passing scenery of the forest. Greens and browns, and an odd color here and there. The blur of it all a testament to how fast we're going.

It is strange how calm I currently am sitting in the passenger seat next to a vampire I barely know, having met her less than a few hours ago, in a speeding car I had just gotten into on impulse. It was nerve wracking being in the car with the vampires I did know, always afraid something would happen, even with the psychic pixie. But somehow I'm calm in this vampire's presence. Kate's presence. It's like I know somewhere in my subconscious that I'm safe with her. It's like the connection I felt to her when our eyes locked an-

"Isabella," her voice brings me out of my thoughts. I really do love how my full name sounds coming from her. I turned to see her looking at me with a softness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm okay," I reply, surprisingly honestly. I feel kind of free in way, haven gotten all of that off my chest back at the wedding. I didn't think I could speak my thoughts, I was always just thinking about it and never saying it. It was like I was under Edward's spell, a passive daze of sorts since the moment I meant him. Always going along with his 'suggestions', more like rules and commands. But then it was broken when I met Kate and all it took was a look into her eyes while I was standing on that stage about to marry a dick to actually speak my true feelings. And now I left him and I don't regret it one bit.

_Oh._ "What did your sister say?" I ask, just now realizing she was no longer on the phone with said sister.

"Not much really. Tanya started to go on about how everyone was pissed and confused, well except for my coven. And how we should probably come back to settle everything." I was about to object, already shaking my head but she raised her hand saying, "But I told her you didn't want to go back, at least not yet because we both know you have to eventually, and that we will return when you are ready to go back."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked her gratefully for that. I really wasn't ready for any confrontations with everyone, especially Edward. It was a split decision and though I don't regret it, I didn't think about saying all those things.

"So now we are going to go to Seattle where I booked a room for the rest of the weekend," She said excitedly.

I did a double take, stuttering out a 'when?' when her words actually sunk in.

"You were kind of zoned out in your thoughts so I guess you didn't see me end the call with my sister rapidly. As soon as the call ended I called a hotel in Seattle and booked a room for us. As for the why that I know you want to ask now, I thought it would be nice for you to be away from everyone. Have some time to relax and think. This must be difficult for you and you shouldn't be bombarded while you're still processing everything."

I nod my head, amazed how kind and thoughtful she was about the whole thing to have thought of that.

For the rest of the ride to Seattle we talked about random things, wanting to get off the subject of the wedding. I told her a bit about my life back in Arizona, how my mother was and how different it was compared to Forks. She told me a couple of stories about pranks she had pulled on her coven mates. How once she put snakes all over the house, about a hundred and fifty snakes of different kinds, and how it took days for them to find all of them. Kate said it would have probably taken less time if she had actually helped instead of hiding them again over and over until they figured out what she was doing and banned her from the house until they were done. That part had me laughing hysterically, Kate chuckling beside me.

It felt like that was the first time since Edward had abandoned me after my eighteenth birthday, maybe since arriving in Forks, that I was content and happy, completely carefree for a moment in Kate's company. It was great.

When we arrived at the hotel my jaw dropped at the sight of it. You could tell it was expensive just from the outside alone with the impeccable architectural details and the beautiful fountain out front. _I could never afford a place like this, _I thought, and that's when it hit me that Kate would be the one actually paying for it.

"You know we could just go to a Holiday Inn and be just fine. You don't have to spend your money on this place, especially not for me. We could even just stay for a day at an Inn and go back to my house." I tell her, not wanting her to spend the money it must take to stay here.

I hated it when the Cullens would buy me expensive things with their money. I always told them, but they never listened.

"I have more than enough for a few nights here, don't worry about it." She says but I still don't really want her wasting her money for this. I go to tell her that when she interrupts me saying, "It comes with being a vampire." How does spending money for no reason come with being a vampire?

At my confused expression she elaborates, "We're powerful, inhumanely beautiful, filthy rich, and not the least bit modest," adding a wink at the end with a teasing smirk.

And I can't help but laugh at her statement. My doubts and hesitation on the matter forgotten as I get out of the car with her, a small goofy smile still on my lips.

* * *

_Sorry I had to rewrite it because my first CH.2 draft never actually got saved and I couldn't remember exactly what I wrote. I'll try to post sooner next time. Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-BPOV-_

The valet took the car keys from Kate and gave her what I'm guessing is the number tag to get her car back from parking. She grabbed my hand and my breath hitched at the contact. I hoped she didn't notice, but from the sly smile on her lips I think she did. As she led me to the entrance I tried not to think about how soft her hand is and how it feels to hold it in mine. And I try not to think about how much I missed the contact when she released my hand to open the door for me.

But I definitely thought of it and how I'm disappointed she didn't take my hand again when we were indoors.

Though that thought was put towards the back of my mind when I saw how people turned to look in our direction. The looks people gave us when we walked into the hotel towards the front desk were a bit unnerving. I've always hated being the center of attention. Practically every single person turned their heads to look at the young girl in a wedding dress and the beautiful woman in a light peach dress beside her. At least not all the attention was on me, most turned towards Kate, looks of lust from men and envy from women. _She must get those all the time, _I think fleetingly.

When we reached the front desk there was no one in line or being attended to so Kate checked in and got the key cards for our room talking to the guy at the front desk about something, probably dazzling him from the looks of it. I stood more to side trying to get less attention, amused at his reaction to her but understanding it. She was amazing.

She turned back towards me and gave me a key card, telling me to go up to the room and get out of the dress.

"What? Why?" I asked more confused than anything.

"You will ruin it if you stay in it. I am going to grab you some clothes, just stay in a robe from the hotel." She tells me softly.

"Uhm...Okay, I'll see you in a bit then."

I was about to turn around when Kate stopped me, gently grabbed my wrist and gave me a peck on the cheek closer to my mouth than normal for a friendly action. I stood frozen from the tingles that shot through me at the contact. A blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I will meet you there, belle." Kate's soft voice brought me out of my stupor and I nodded absentmindedly turning towards the elevator and getting on. Catching one last glimpse of Kate, a pleased smirk on her face, as the doors closed in front of me.

_-KPOV-_

When the elevator doors closed I turned towards the exit heading for the valet parking, pleased at the reaction I got from my mate. The adorable blush that rose to her cheeks and the dazed nod before she turned to leave. I wonder how she will react when we kiss, or when we make love for the first time.

The smile on my face will not leave. I finally found her after a thousand years on this Earth. If it was not for my sisters, and eventually my coven, I do not know what I would have done. The only thing that ruined my meeting with my mate wast the wedding to Edward, but that doesn't matter now.

I think Tanya was right about my human feeling the mating bond. The way she acts around me a clear indication. Hopefully this weekend I could tell her we are mates and she will accept me. At least I hope she accepts me and all I've done in the past. I still do not know what she is thinking about all of this. I want to bond more to her as it seems it takes longer with a human to feel the pull I feel towards her.

But what if she doesn't feel the pull towards me when she's human, or doesn't believe us to truly be mates.

_Ugh,_ I shake my head to get rid of those depressing thoughts. I found my mate and just because she doesn't fully realize our bond, it doesn't mean she's not attracted to me. My smile grows at the image of her admitting she was gay while telling off those two idiots. Our eyes met when she did and I have a feeling I was part of the cause for it. That is enough to bring me hope.

When I reached my car I took out my phone and dialed Tanya's number, knowing she will want to know we arrived.

"Have you decided to return?" Is the first thing she says when she picks up the phone. I shake my head as I open the trunk of the car where I, _fortunately_, left my suitcase.

"No, Tanya, we have not. I just wanted to let you know we found a place to stay for the rest of the weekend and that we will return on Monday, maybe earlier." I reply while taking out my suitcase and bag.

"It's Friday. You cannot stay there the whole weekend. Do you think that the Cullen's won't go after you guys? They are discussing it right now. Probably would have already left if it wasn't for the humans here." She tells me in a tone that indicates she is just informing me of this and not trying to get me to actually go back. I'm thankful for that.

"That's why I called. Can you tell them that Bella said she would talk to all of them when she is ready? She would be too overwhelmed to talk to them now. I want her to relax and think about it." I close my car trunk and lean against it as I continue my call with Tanya.

"Is that really all you want?" She asks me dubiously, and I know she knows I have other reasons for this. _I might as well tell her_, I think.

"Well, no. I want to get closer to my mate and this is the perfect opportunity. And it's not like she'll go back to him. You heard what she said." I tell her, this is for both of us to get to know each other better. I've waited years for my mate and I won't lose her.

"Yes it was quite amusing, especially the faces on those boys when she 'came out'. I know Irina agrees with me that your mate has our approval" She tells me jokingly, though I know the last bit is sincere.

"It was. My Isabella is amazing, of course you'll approve." I joke back, knowing she understands this is my way for thanking her for that. I have been with my sisters for a thousand years, even though I would still have done this without their approval, it means a lot to me. And I already know Carmen and Eleazar approved the moment they saw she was my mate. They know what the mating bond feels like.

"That she is. I'll go and try to get them to give her space. No promises." She says firmly.

"Please. Between you and Irina, I'm sure they'll do as told." I tease, though that's probably true.

"Yes of course. Goodbye. Katrina." I can practically feel her eye roll through the phone making me grin at the fake exasperation.

"Bye Tanny Tan." I rush out and hang up before she could reply, knowing from experience how much she hates being called that. I chuckle at the memory of that particular incident; the last time I called her that.

I move off of my car and grab my things, making my way back to the hotel, a grin on my face at the thoughts of spending the weekend with my mate. _  
_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! All mistakes are mine...Sorry. :)_


End file.
